Heishi Yosoki
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Pan loves Trunks, but he doesn't love her. So, to stop the pain, Pan commits suicide. Is she dead? A new monster comes to Earth. 4 mysterious girls show up to help. Are they friend or foe? [old fic]
1. Too Late

....To Late.....?!  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to my English teacher, Ms. Earnest, who has always told me how excellent and creative my writing is. To my art teacher: Coach Young, for telling me to WRITE A SEQUEL. To Coach Satcher: for making me laugh. My mom and dad, for being the first to read it. To my cousin, Heather, who is getting married soon, and who is also featured in the fic. To my friends: Jared, Clay, and Krystal. Krystal is featured in my Winter Celebration story. To Joey and Chris, for keeping me going. To Michelle, who finally got up her site. To Jaina: for just being Jaina and keeping it real. To Kristine and Loveangel: for telling me to keep writing, and finally to my dear friend. my lil sister Molli: for always keeping me on my toes.  
  
Intro: This is an A/U DBZ fanfic. It is kind of how I would picture Pan through my eyes. On how she reflects on Trunks and his, how could we say, whorish ways. She basically thinks that he is a man hoe. SO anyways....in this is fic Trunks is 22, Bra is 18, Goten is 21, and Pan is 19. So....all the people that have read this so far says that it is sad, that is how I wanted it to be. So on with the story. Disclamers at the end.  
  
Summary: It has been 6 weeks sine Pan's 19th birthday, and she has been acting really wierd here lately. What is up with her? Does it have to do with Trunks, or her life? Will she do something drastic to solve this? Well.....if ya wanna know, read and find out!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Son Residence; 7:15 A.M.  
  
Pan Son stood at her open window. The light breeze blew her silky, jet black hair from her tear stained face, which was hiding a sly smile. Pan knew that today was a special day. She knew this because she was leaving today. Leaving here, this place. The Hellhole, she calls it. Leaving pain, love, and.....HIM.  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way. You could've changed everything, my lavender haired love, but, instead you are sleeping around with the town sluts! Not paying any attention to your best freind's niece," Pan said, angerly aloud.  
  
Pan's POV:  
  
I looked over at my night stand and saw a picture taken 6 weeks ago. The day of my 19th birthday.  
  
"That was the happiest day of my life," I said, aloud, to noone.  
  
I was in the middle. To my right was my best friend, Bra Briefs; my love's little sister. To my left was my uncle, Goten Son; my dad's younger brother. In front of my was the blonde haired bimbo herself. Marron was nothing more than an acquaintance. I didn't even invite her to the party, she just brought herself along for the ride. The damn whore, she goes to any party she can get to. But enough of her. Behind me, with his arms around my neck, was the one person, NO! man that I have loved since I was 13. Trunks Briefs was the man of my dreams, and that is all he would stay. The man in my dreams.  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Trunks, do you even have a heart?" I asked to nothingness.  
  
I saw a red marker and decided to put it to good use. I picked up the picture, and drew a heart around mine and Trunks's face.  
  
"I guess that this is goodbye, Trunks. If only you could've noticed me before. Well, now, it's too late!"  
  
I grabbed the items that I needed, wrote a letter, addressing it to anyone who cared, layed it on my bed, and, finally, I grabbed two pictures.  
  
Before I left, I took one more good look around my room. More tears stared to swell up in my, already bloodshot, brown eyes.  
  
"You have to do this, Pan. No backing down! This is your decision and you have to live up to it," a voice inside my head told me.  
  
I just nodded.  
  
"Goodbye, mom, dad, Goku, Goten, and Chichi. I will miss you all!"  
  
I flew out my window. Not looking back, or having any regrets. I kept flying untill I got to Capsule Corp. I saw Trunks out on the porch with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh my love, I will miss you so," I said, below a whisper.  
  
I always thought that Trunks was so handsome. The way his lavender hair frames his face, how his eyes shine like golden sapphires, and his perfect, masculine body. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw him looking straight at me. I froze, my limbs wouldn't respond.  
  
"Come on Pan! Think of something girly," my mind screamed.  
  
I just wipped a tear from my eye, flashed him a smile, and waved goodbye. He waved back as I left, flying towards the destination where my destiny would take place.  
  
Trunks's POV:  
  
I was expecting a horrible morning when I woke up, but to my surprise, it wasn't! I had an email from a friend, who had just gotten married. I guess that I should be happy for him. Then, I got a shocking one from Goten, my best friend, saying that Pan, his niece and my other best friend, hasn't been herslef here lately. I didn't belive him at first, until I saw Pan this morning. She looked like she had been through hell and back. I mean....uh...I didn't think that she looked that bad, but when she blasted off, I knew that something wasn't right.  
  
Pan and I have been best friends since I can remember. I always knew when something was wrong with her, and this morning, there was no mistaking what Goten told me. First off, she never cries, and today was a Saturday. Pan NEVER got up at 7:45 a.m. on a Saturday, NEVER. Something is up with you Pan, and I intend to find out what.  
  
My cell phone rang, and I looked to she who it was. A smile crossed my face. I will find out what is wrong with Panny later, after I talk to Marron.  
  
I pushed the talk button.  
  
"Hey babe! What's up?!" I said  
  
Trunks started to talk to Marron. Forgetting about Pan. but little did he know that Pan wouldn't be around long enough for him to figure out her problems, AND his.  
  
Pan's POV:  
  
I looked over the edge of the cliff. Waves were crashing angerly under me. They must have felt my pain. I understood them. Their anger, their hurt. All they wanted to do was be free.  
  
Soon, I will be!  
  
I caught bouquet of flowers 2 years ago at a wedding. I brought them along with me on this little journey. It is suspose to mean that I am the next to be married.  
  
"Whatever," I said,"if that is true, then why is this my destiny?"  
  
I laid the bouquet down, and picked up a picture that was taken on that day. Along with me in the picture, there was: Bra, Marron, Michelle, Maysie and Wendi; we were the bridesmaids, Holly; the maid of honor, and Heather; the bride.  
  
I hated to leave Wendi, Maysie, Michelle, and Heather so early in our friendship. Leaving Bra was killing me inside and out. Marron I don't care about! I knew that she had been sleeping with Trunks. I hated her for that. She knew that I loved him, and she didn't care. That stupid bimbo, I'll show her.  
  
I laid the picture back down and stared at the object that would change me forever.I picked it up with the bouquet, and stood. I looked over everything one last time. I walked over the cliff and threw the bouquet in it.  
  
"For good fortune, and safe travel," I screamed!  
  
Turning on my heel back to my spot, I looked up towards the heavens and levataded up. Straighting my sight, I looked foward, and saw Trunks on the phone at Capsule Corp.  
  
" Goodbye Trunks. I hope the you realize how much I meant to you. For now, its too late, " I said.  
  
I braced my self for what was to come. I squinched at the pain and shut my eyes. I opened them to see my wrists bleeding. I dropped the blade and held my arms out.  
  
"Finally, I am FFRREEEEEE!" I screamed to everyone.  
  
The last thing I remember was falling and welcoming the darkness that took me over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? I will write a sequel only if I get good reviews. So start reviewing, cause I really want to write a sequel. Thank you for your time and dedication.  
  
Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: I dont own dragonball Z/GT! If I did I would be richer than the readers!!!  



	2. Just In Time

"Just in Time"  
  
  
Dedications: This is for all the people that reviewed!! I hope that you like it!! and to my cousin, Heather! I love you Hea Hea!!!! Loveangel: Girl, this is for you!!! and for Joey, Chris, and Jaina: They kept me on the ball!!! hahaha  
  
Intro: HEY HEY HEY HEY!!! I am back for another round! This is the sequel for "Too Late...?!" So....If you haven't read that one yet, I suggest that you check it out!! This will continue where left of, So....on with the summary!! Disclamers at the end.  
  
Summary: What's this? Pan tried to Kill herself?! What will everyone do?! What happens when two strangers come across the body of someone?! What is Trunks feeling?! Well, read on!! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan's POV; 7:59 A.M.  
  
"Finally, I am FFFRRRRREEEEEEE!!" I screamed to the world.  
  
The last thing I remember was falling and welcoming the darkness that took me over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Videl woke up with a worried mind. She looked over at her husband, who also did the same. They were just staring at each other till it dawned on them.  
  
"PAN," they both screamed.  
  
They jumped out of their bed and ran for their only daughter's room. When they got there, they just stood in shock.  
  
"PAN! Honey where are you?" Videl screamed.  
  
Gohan's POV:  
  
I looked and saw nothing. My baby girl was gone. She wasn't anywhere to be found. I saw Videl look out the window to see if she could see her. I wasn't sure what to think. I hung my head low, in thinking that I lost my only daughter. That is when I saw it.  
  
"Videl hon, on the bed," I told my wife while grabbing the letter.  
  
"What is it Gohan? Is it something about Pan?" Videl asked me.  
  
I looked at the handwriting, it was definantly Pan's, but why did she address it to anyone who cared? I wasn't about to find out. I handed the note to Videl.  
  
"Here, you read it," I told her.  
  
Videl's POV:  
  
"Here you read it," Gohan told me.  
  
I just took the letter and started to read it aloud so we could both hear it.  
  
"To whom this may concern:  
  
I feel in love with a boy, now a man, 6 years ago. He has hurt my heart in every way possible. My saiyan heretage hasn't helped none, maybe because I am only quarter saiyan, or maybe I am weakling. The infatuation I had on him grew to a crush, the crush grew to love, the love grew to hurt, the hurt grew to pain, the pain grew to me buying a steel, small blade, and the blade grew to suicide. I am gone from this world now. Tell Trunks that I hope he is happy!  
  
Mom, dad, don't go blaming Trunks for my decision, it wasn't his fault, it was mine. I was the one that feel in love with him, and I couldn't fall out. Please dad, don't go killing him. I will still love him, and where I am going, I won't be here to enjoy it.  
  
Mom: I love you. Please, keep dad happy after I am gone. Dad: Don't kill Trunks!! He doesn't deserve it. Grandma: Keep grandpa's stomach in line, I won't be here anymore to help you. Grandpa: Don't drive grandma crazy. If you do, I got some advice, RUN YOUR ASS OFF!!! RUN TILL YOU CAN'T RUN NO MORE!! Uncle Goten: Tell Bra how you really feel, you love her as she loves you. Don't make the same mistake as I did and run. I am very happy and proud to have been known as the daughter of the Great Saiyan man, the granddaughter of the bravest Saiyan man and wife, and the niece of the best looking guy ever. Goten, don't take this personally, but.....I WAS JUST JOKING!!!!!  
  
Bulma: Take care of everyone, especially Vegeta, he really needs it. Sorry! Vegeta: You were like a second dad to me, always keeping me informed on my saiyan abilites. You are a good man, even though you have an ego the size of an entire galaxy! (AN: I had to do that!) I love you like a father, Vegeta. Bra: My girl, my best friend, all I can tell you is, GET YOU ACT TOGETHER AND TELL MY UNCLE WHAT YOU REALLY FEEL FOR HIM!!! If you don't, you will have an visit from an angry,dead saiyan. Trunks: What can I say to you except that I love you, and I wish that you would've stopped acting like a man hoe and noticed me for a change. Marron: YOU ARE A BITCH, WHORE, AND EVEYTHING ELSE!!! I HATE YOU!! YOU HAVE NO HONOR!! I HOPE THAT YOU ROT FOR WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!!!! To everyone else: I love you all!!!  
  
Again, don't go killing Trunks for this. If you have to blame anyone/anything, blame love. That is what drove me to this. Oh, and Trunks, I hope that you realized how much I meant to you! It would be useless to tell me now, for it is too late!!! Good bye everyone, I will miss you all!!!!  
  
Love Always and Forever,  
  
Pan Son  
  
PS-Don't wish me back with the dragonball's. I already took care of it. I don't want to come back to this world!  
  
Videl's POV:  
  
My baby girl is gone. Pan, why did you do it!! I am your mother, you could've told me. Why did you leave me here all alone! I couldn't bear the pain I felt in my heart. I just dropped to my knees and started to cry.  
  
Gohan's POV:  
  
When I get my hands on the no good son-of-a-bitch he is going to die!! He drove my baby girl to insanity. I couldn't believe that he did that! I can't believe that Pan did that.   
  
I glanced over at Videl, who was on the ground crying. I bent down and took her in my arms.   
  
"Oh Gohan, why did she do it? My lil girl is gone!! I will never get to see her again," Videl said as she was crying on my shoulder.   
  
"Why didn't she say anything?" I asked.  
  
"I don't understand it at all." Videl told me.  
  
"She didn't even act like she even cared for Trunks at all!" I said.  
  
"We've got to find her, Gohan!" my wife told me.  
  
I gave no answer, I was still in shock.  
  
"What if we're not to late, What if she is stiil alive!?" Videl said. "We've got to find her!"  
  
I just looked at Videl. I saw the look in her eyes, she wanted to find Pan. I did too, but I knew that it was too late.  
  
"Gohan, why won't you answer me?! Do you not care about our daughter?!" Videl asked me angerly.  
  
"Of course I do, but......"  
  
"BUT WHAT?!" Videl screamed.  
  
"I don't feel her KI anywhere. I think that she is already........" I didn't get to finish.  
  
"GOHAN SON, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT SHE IS GONE!! YOU ARE NOT A PSYCHIC!! FOR DENDE'S SAKE!!" Videl said as she got out of my embrace and stood.  
  
"Videl, there is no need to scream. We have to tell the others. THEN, we can look for her. I promise," I gave my wife the trademark Son smile.  
  
"Ok, but we have to look for her afterwards!" Videl walked out of the room to get ready.  
  
I just stood in my daughter's room. Thinking how this could've happened. I never knew that she liked that arrogant bastard. Pan, I will try to keep my promise, but I am still gonna hurt the son-of-a-bitch for doing this to you, and me. He is gonna hurt for a lifetime.  
  
"Gohan, lets go to Capsule Corp," Videl told me as she imerged from our room.  
  
"Ok, let me throw on a shirt," I ran in my room, and quickly put on a shirt.  
  
"Let's go," we ran out the door and blasted off to Capsule Corp. I just pray to Dende that Trunks isn't there. If he is, all hell is gonna break lose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Capsule Corp:  
  
Bra woke up from a terrible dream. She wipped the sweat from her forhead, hoping that it was nothing more than a dream. Frantically, she got up and ran to the nearest phone, which was downstairs. Not wasting no time, she dialed the number she was looking for. Praying that someone would answer the phone. She let it ring, and ring, and ring, still no answer.  
  
"Shit," Bra said as she slammed the phone down.  
  
--Goten, I have to call him!-- Bra thought.  
  
She picked up the phone and started to dial his number.  
  
At the other Son Residence:  
  
*~ring*~  
  
Goku mumbles.  
  
*~ring, ring*~  
  
"Shut up, you damn phone!" Chichi screamed.  
  
*~ring, ring, ring*~  
  
"Argh," Goten finally gave up! Seeing that noone else in this house would get the damn phone.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"Goten, thank Dende, I finally got ahold of you," the caller said.  
  
Goten cou;d've recognized that voice anywhere, "Bra?!"  
  
"You have to get over here, NOW!"  
  
"Why?! What happened?! Did you lose your Hairdrier again?!"  
  
"NO, you baka! I think that something has happened to Pan!"  
  
At his niece's name, he quickly stood up,"Wh-what happened?! Is she alright?!"  
  
"Baka, I said that I think. Anyhow, get everyone over here!! I believe that something did happen. I just know it," Bra said.  
  
"Okay, we'll be over as soon as we can. Bra, what about--"  
  
"No questions! Just hurry! Oh, and Goten, thanks," Bra said.  
  
"Anytime," Goten hung up the phone, and threw him on a pair of shorts and a shirt. He ran to his parent's bedroom, seeing that they were already awake.  
  
"Hey son, who was on the phone?" Goku asked.  
  
"No time to explain. We have to go to Capsule Corp! Something has happened to Pan," Goten said.  
  
Chichi abrubtly stood, as did Goku  
  
"What happened....." Chichi didn't get to finish.  
  
"No time to explain. We have to go!" Goten said.  
  
"Right," Goku said, as he and Chichi started to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at CC:  
  
Bra hung up the phone, and took a deep sigh. Thanking Dende that she had got ahold of Goten.  
  
--I hope that they get here soon. I fear that we may not have all the time in the world.-- Bra thought.  
  
She sat down on the couch. All there was to do was wait, wait for what was to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five minutes later, Goten, Goku, and Chichi arrived at Capsule Corp. Immediatly, Bra slung open the door and attached herself to Goten.  
  
"Oh Goten, I am so glad that you are here," Bra said, almost in tears.  
  
Goten just held her close and stroked her silky, soft blue hair,"Shh....everything will be ok."  
  
"Tell us what happened to Pan!" Goku said or more like demanded.  
  
Before Bra could say a word, a voice came from upstairs. *AN: Guess who? Drum roll please*  
  
"Bra, what is Kakkarot doing here?" *AN: The great Veggie man! ~snickers~* Vegeta asked. He walked down the stairs to see Goku, Chichi, and.....his eyes got a wide a saucers and his face was red with anger, sees Goten holding his little princess.  
  
"What the hell do you think that you are doing with my daughter?! Get the fuck away from her!" Vegeta demanded as he started to launch him self towards Goten, but luckly Bulma showed up in the nick of time, and tackled him down the stairs.  
  
"Vegeta, control yourself," Bulma said.  
  
Goten let go of Bra, and backed away. Bra ran over to her dad and helped him up.  
  
"Dad, something has happened to Pan," Bra told her father.  
  
"You mean the Grandbrat?! What could have happened to her?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Chichi started to get nerve knots on her head,"IF YOU DON'T START CALLING HER BY HER NAME, YOU ARE GONNA GET AN ASS KICKIN'!" Chichi scream violently.  
  
"Well, she is the grandbrat of....." Vegeta didn't get to finish for, Chichi tackled him and threw him against the wall.  
  
"What is her name?" Chichi asked as she lifted him up by his collar.  
  
"Pan," Vegeta chocked out.  
  
Chichi let go of him,"That is better. Now, Bra dear, what was you saying?"  
  
"Well, I had this dream that Pan did something awful. It had to do with Trunks," Bra started.  
  
"It wasn't a dream Bra, I think that it really happened," a voice came from outside.  
  
Everyone turned to see Gohan and Videl at the door.  
  
"Do you mean that......?" Bra didn't let herself finish.  
  
"Yes, it is all in this note that she left," Videl held up the letter for everyone to see.  
  
"Oh my....it can't be!" Bra started to cry and grabbed ahold of Goten again. Everyone else is curious about the note.  
  
"Read it to use Gohan," Bulma said.  
  
"Alright. To whom this may concern............"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In some Motel:  
  
Banging of a bed could be heard in other rooms, and the voice of a young woman and demi-saiyan was mixed in with it.  
  
"Oh....Trunks....more more more," the blonde haired girl said.  
  
"Marron, are you ready?! Here I come," the lavender haired man said.  
  
"OH....YES YES YES YES!!!! TRUNKS...YOU ARE SO HOTT" Marron screamed.  
  
"Marron, you are my girl!!" Trunks said.  
  
About 30 mintes later, they both got dressed, and headed home. Trunks drove Marron to here house and kissed her goodnight. After that, he drove home, not knowing what was instore for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On a cliff:  
  
Two young women were taking their morning walk, when they spotted a body 3 feet away from them.  
  
"Wendi, who or what is that?" the young brunette asked?  
  
"Heather, I am not a damn psychic. Let's go check it out," the blonde, curly headed girl said. They ran up to the body and stood in shock what they saw. Wendi ran up to check the person's pulse, not even looking at the face.  
  
"Oh my god, Heather, call an ambulance, this person is still alive," Wendi told her older sister.  
  
"Okay," Heather started to dial 911.  
  
Now Wendi, being and RN and all, decided to stop the person from bleeding to death by ripping part of her shirt and the bandana she took with her. She tied them around the person's wrist, finally, looking at her face.  
  
"PAN!" Wendi screamed.  
  
Heather put her phone away,"What are you talking bout Wendi? Pan isn't here!"  
  
"Yes she is. Heather, this is Pan. I guess that she tried to commit suicide or something," Wendi said.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Heather ran over the her sister's side. She looked at the girl's face,"Well, all be damned Wendi, you are right!"  
  
"Duh....hey wait. What is this?" Wendi picked up a picture that had Pan and 4 other people in it with her,"I guess that this is that Trunks dude that she has been talking about!"  
  
"Yeah. You know what?" Heather asked.  
  
Wendi turned to face her older sister,"Huh?"  
  
"If we would've gotten here any later, she would've been dead."  
  
"I know! We got here just in time," Wendi turned her head as he heard the ambulance coming. She looked down at Pan. --Hold on Pan. Don't die on me!--  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at CC:  
  
Gohan finished reading the letter. Everyone was in tears, Vegeta even had a soft look on his face. *AN: Winter passes out from shock*  
  
"I can't believe......" Bulma said.  
  
"That Trunks would do......." Bra said.  
  
"That....." Chichi finished the sentence.  
  
"Vegeta, I hate to say this, but if I see Trunks, he is a dead man walking," Goku said.  
  
"Not after I get my hands on him," Vegeta said.  
  
"I am going first!" Gohan said.  
  
"He is gonna hurt after I am done with him!! Noone does that to my niece," Goten stated as a matter-of-factly.  
  
As luck would have it, Trunks took this moment to walk in the door, and was meet by ALOT of angry, ready to kill eyes.  
  
"Hey what's u...." Trunks didn't get to finish. For Goten had kicked him in the groin, after Gohan grabbed him by the collar and fling him against the wall., after Goku had gave him his trade mark fist in the face, and after Vegeta had socked him in the gut.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, TRUNKS BRIEFS," Gohan yelled.  
  
"What did I do?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You mean that you don't know?" Chichi asked.  
  
"NO, could someone please tell me why I was attacked?!" Trunks demanded.  
  
"You really wanna know?" Goten asked.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Do you remember Pan?" Bulma asked her son.  
  
"Of couse I do," Trunks said.  
  
"Well, she is dead Trunks...." Goku said.  
  
"She commited suicide....." Vegeta said.  
  
"And it's your fault too," Gohan finished the explaination.  
  
Trunks just stood, wide eyed at what he had just hears. --NO, Panny can't be gone!-- "I don't believe you!" Trunks said.  
  
"Well, read this! Then you will believe us," Videl handed Trunks that letter.  
  
Trunks started to read the letter. He couldn't believe what it had said. --She loved me?! How could she have loved me?!-- When he finished reading the letter, all he could do was stare.  
  
"Do you have anything to say, boy?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Cause if you don't , then I owe you something, A good ass whoopin'" Goten said.  
  
"I'm sorry," is all Trunks could say.  
  
"Sorry isn't gonna bring my little girl back, now is it!? You are one sorry person Trunks," Gohan said.  
  
--Pan, my Pan, is gone. I can't belive I did that to her. Why didn't I notice her sooner? I have spent all this time with Marron, and haven't give one thought about when it since I saw her this morning! I should've went after her. I am so sorry, Pan--  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan woke up to siren's. That is all she could hear, she was so dizzy. She heard voices in the back ground.  
  
"Where am I," Pan asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A CLIFF HANGER!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! I am so evil!! I hope that you like it!! It was the best I could do! It is 2:07 am and I am tired as hell!!! So, the reivews will depend on the next sequel or not!!! Well, I have to go to bed!!!! Ja ne!!!!!  
  
Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT!!! I only wish that I did!!!! 


	3. Secret Revealed--Pan is Alive

"Secret Revealed;Pan is alive"  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to anyone who has reviewed from the last two stories. To Mysterious: This is for you. I think that all the Trunks and Pan fans will like this part. Maysie: There you are. I knew I would put you in here somewhere.  
  
Intro: WASSSSUUUUUPPPP?! This is Winter Peacecraft-Yuy, in for another round. Now, the last part was kinda indescrete, due to the fact that it was 2 am and I was tired. VERY tired. Well this the sequel to "Just in Time", which is the sequel to "Too Late....?!" So I susgest if you haven't read those two, you need to read them first before you start this one. This part focuses on Pan mostly, some Trunks and other scenes. So Enjoy!! Disclamers at the end!! On to the summary!!  
  
Summary: What happened to Pan? Is she dead, or just dumb? Wendi and Heather take her to the hospital in the ambulance, and a shocking identity is revealed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" Pan asked. She looked and saw two familar faces staring at her.  
  
"Pan, thank Dende that you are awake," the dark haired girl said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that we had lost you there for a minute," the semi-dark headed girl said.  
  
Pan concentrated her eyesight just enough to recognize their faces,"Wendi, Heather?!"  
  
"Yeah, just lay still. You have lost alot of blood," Wendi said.  
  
Pan remembered her suicide attempt. --I guess that they saved me. Why did they have to do this?!-- Pan thought,"Why did you save me? I wanted to die!"  
  
"WE saved you because suicide isn't the way out," Heather stated.  
  
"Pan, why run from your problems when you can just tell Trunks how you feel?" Wendi asked.  
  
"Because I......" Pan didn't finish.  
  
"But nothing missy. We are on our way to the hospital, and once we get there, you are gonna spill the beans," Heather said.  
  
Wendi drew a needle from the side of the ambulance, and inserted it with some sedative,"Now hold still, will ya kid?" Wendi asked, joking around with her. She injected Pan with the liquid.  
  
"I....am....not....a...kid," Pan said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at CC:  
  
"Trunks, I think that you need to dwell on this thought," Bulma told her son.  
  
"What is it mom?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Think about all those times that Pan had asked you to go somewhere with you. After her birthday, she asked you to go to the movies. What did you tell her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He told her that he had plans later," Bra helped out her mother.  
  
"Thank you dear," Bulma said.  
  
"Boy, do you realize what you have done? Grandbr....I mean Pan might have been younger than you, but she was a hell of alot more mature," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why are you blaming this on me?! It isn't my fault that she died," Trunks said.  
  
"YES IT IS! Trunks, you are my best friend. Best friends are suspose to help one another out, and you repay me by making my niece feel that she is not wanted, and SHE KILLS HERSELF OVER THAT," Goten said in a 'you are so not forgiven' tone.  
  
"Why do you keep blamming this on me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"BECAUSE, it is your fault Trunks. It is your fault that my grand-daughter is gone. Your fault that she died!" Chichi said.  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Do you remember the day of her 19 birthday?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah sis, I do. What does this have to do with it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Let me exlplain. Pan was so excited that day, because she was finally gonna tell you that she loved you. She got all dressed up, and for what?! For Marron to show up and tell Pan that she has been sleeping with you, and that she doesn't have a chance in hell to win you. After that, Pan became very depressed. She wouldn't go nowhere. She offered to take you to the movies, but you turned her down to go with Marron. So, dear brother, it IS your fault that MY best friend is dead, YOUR fault that she will never walk on this earth again, YOUR fault that noone will be able to see that sweet, heart warming smile! So YES, you are to blame," Again, Bra started to cry, and Goten ran to her side instantly.  
  
"I don't understand though...." Trunks started.  
  
"Noone does, Trunks. Pan was always a strong girl, and we should remember her for what she was," Goku stated.  
  
The all just stood their and talked. Not even knowing that Pan was still alive. Trunks not know that he had a second chance to get the love of his life back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 days later at the Tokyo Memorial Hosptial:  
  
"Wendi, PUH-LLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE let me outa here," Pan begged her friend.  
  
"Nope. No way in hell. You are staying here till the doctor says that you are sane enough not to do that again," Wendi said.  
  
"Well, you are my nurse. Give me a good report!"  
  
"What the hell do you think that I have been doing?! Sittting on my ass the past two days?" Wendi asked.  
  
Pan couldn't say anything except,"Well, why the hell am I not out of here yet?!"  
  
"Because you are a bitch," Wendi said.  
  
The door opened and there stood a girl of about 19, she had long blonde hair, bluish eyes, and was kinda short. About 5'4" Pan thought.  
  
"Hey Maysie, what up?" Wendi asked the young girl.  
  
"Nothing much. Just thought that I would drop by and see how you were doing," Maysie said.  
  
"I am ok. This is Pan Son by the way," Wendi said.  
  
"OMG, You are Gohan's daughter, right?" Maysie asked.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Because, it is all over the news that you are dead. Trunks Briefs made an offical announcment about it today," Maysie said.  
  
"Damn Gena, what the hell?! Pan, why haven't you told me to call our parents?" Wendi asked.  
  
"Because, I want them to think that I am gone," Pan said.  
  
"Hold up, back up,....." Maysie started.  
  
".....rewind, pause, and eject! There is no way that I am letting them think that. I am going to tell the news about this. Pan, you stay put, Maysie, I am leaving you incharge of her. DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT let her sweet talk you," Wendi said.  
  
Maysie gave a fake salute to Wendi,"Al-righty then, mon-cappitain!"  
  
"Maysie, get a grip on reality and hold on tight, for a change," Wendi excused herself from the room,"Turn it on Channel 5 today at 6!" Wendi screamed.  
  
"So Pan, tell me about yourself," Maysie started.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Whoa, listen, don't give me that stuck up attitude. I wanna know cause I am a friend, just tell me what is up?" Maysie said.  
  
Pan gave a smile,"Ok, whatcha wanna know?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Capsule Corp:  
  
Everyone, except for Bulma; she was in her study watching the news, was seated in the living room, talking about Pan. When Bulma suddenly cam rushing in.  
  
"TURN IT ON CHANNEL 5!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Why woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"JUST DO IT," Goku grabbed the remote, everyone stood in shock. On the Tv was a picture of Pan.  
  
"What is this?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just watch it," Gohan said  
.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This just end, we have a witness here with us that says Pan Son, daughter of Gohan Son, is alive," the reporter said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wendi Burnette-Cagle, the head RN at Tokyo Memorial, is here to witness it. Tell us what happened," the reporter asked. A girl with Blonde, curly hair, about 5'7", with aqua eyes appeared on the TV.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Dende, that is Wendi. SHIT, I didn't know that she was an RN," Bra said.  
  
"Be quiet, she is talking about Pan," Goku said as she turned up the volume.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wendi, tell us what happened."  
  
"Well, my sister and I were taking our morning walk when we spotted a body not far from us. I noticed that the person still had a pulse, so I told Heather, my sister, to call an ambulance. I noticed that the person's wrist were bleeding, so I tried to stop it. When I looked at the person's face, I knew that it was Pan. I reached the conslusion that she tried to commit suicide over a man she is in love with. We took her to the Tokyo Memorial in the ambulance, where she has been for the last two days," Wendi said.  
  
"The last two days?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Yeah, she told me today that she didn't want anyone to know that she was alive. I know why, too," Wendi said.  
  
"Why," the reporter asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was in suspense. They wanted to know why she didn't want to come back.  
  
--I hope that it isn't because of me!-- Trunks thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was because of Trunks Briefs. That is the one that she commited suicide over. The reason that she doesn't want to come back. She loves him, and I know that he must be watching this, so Trunks, hear me out. You have one more chance to patch things up with her, if you fuck up again, your blood will be on my hands," Wendi left the screen.  
  
"Well, that was interesting. In other news........"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My baby is alive," Videl said.  
  
"Trunks, you better listen to that girl," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I saw a strong aura around that girl. She might of meant what she said," Vegeta said.  
  
"OH.....WHATEVER, she couldn't touch me," Trunks said.  
  
"You don't know that," Goten said.  
  
"We have to go to Tokyo Memorial," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Bra said.  
  
Everyone headed to Tokyo Memorial, where Pan would be waiting.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In another home:  
  
An angry reddish-brown headed girl was furious.  
  
"DAMMIT, Wendi is in for it now!!"  
  
The girl named Michelle picked up the phone and started to dial Wendi's cell phone!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That is it. This is finished!!!! YES YES YES!!!! I will get the next part out as soon as I kick my dad's butt!!! Sorry it was so short too!!!! I am having writers block. Well, I have got to get outta here and think. Bye bye bye!!!!  
  
Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Discalmers: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT!! I am borrowing them for my own amusment!!!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Who Are These Four Girls?

Who are these 4 girls?!  
co written by: Mizeriechik  
  
  
Dedications: To anyone who reivewed, thanks alot!!!  
  
Intro: OMG!!! I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK!!! I LITERALLY WENT CRAZY!!! I LOVE YOU COMPUTER!!! ~starts hugging her computer~ ~notices ppl staring~ UM......ER...HIYA!! Sorry about that. I was happy to get ungrounded and get my computer back. So this is this the sequel to "Secret Revealed; Pan is Alive", which is a sequel to "Just in Time" which is a sequel to "Too Late....?!" This mostly focuses on the new characters: Wendi, Michelle, Maysie, and Heather. Please be kind and review, I am alittle upset at how the number of reviews decreased.  
  
Summary: What the hell?! Who are these 4 girls? Why are the glowing GOLD?! Well...only one way to find out!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wendi was driving in her Metallic Blue Convertable Saleen Mustang down the streets of Japan, going back to the hospital. She was lost in thought -I can't believe I let myself do that! DAMN, I should've controlled my power!- Wendi was brought out of her thought by her phone ringing. She looked to see who it was. Her face cringed in horror.  
  
"Holy shit, I am in for it now," Wendi said. Wendi knew that Michelle was gonna chew her out for what she did.,"Uh...Hello?"  
  
"WHY THE HELL WAS YOU KI RISING ON TV, DAMMIT?! HUH?! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME NOW, I'LL STICK MY SWORD UP YOUR ASS," Michelle screamed at Wendi.  
  
"I was mad. So sue me. You can't do anything about it," Wendi said.  
  
"Well, learn to control your anger and get a new hobby! Punch a clown and imagine it's your ex," Michelle said, sarcastically.  
  
"Michelle, please, I am married. I can't think about my ex's! That is your job," Wendi said.  
  
"Well Wendi, just think about what would happen if you found your ex in with another women?" Michelle asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Ok now Michelle, don't push your luck! You got this far," Wendi said.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me what to do. Besides, an enemy could have sensed your KI and blown you away, did you even think about that?" Michelle asked, pissed at Wendi for 'trying' to tell her what to do  
  
"Hehe......you are such a smartass, no wonder guys stick to you! NO...I didn't think about that. Have you had any visions lately?" Wend asked her friend.  
  
"Heh, well, if you count that dream I had about Trunks last night-oops, did I say that out loud?" Michelle asked inbaressed.  
  
"Seriously, I need to know. You are the only one with the best preminition power. Any new enemies?"   
  
"I didn't want to bring it up, but the other day I could feel a strange power.....a few miles away from this place. I didn't really think it was anything...but not many people have KI," Michelle said.  
  
"Damn it, why didn't you say so earlier?! You know that Maysie and I are to busy to sense anything, and since Heather got married, she hasn't been doing shit! Why didn't you mention it to me?!" Wendi asked, or more like told Michelle.  
  
"It was such a small power, I didn't think it would be worth mentioning. A lot of humans have a small KI, and the power I sensed was nothing more than that. Besides, I have a life, too, you know," Mechelle practically screamed at Wendi.  
  
"Forget it then. I am headed back towards the hospital, I know that Heather and Maysie are gonna chew me out when I get there. Do you want me to come pick you up so that you can see the little showdown? Besides, I think that the Z team is going to be there soon. Considering Pan is alive. Well, do you want me to swing by your house or not?" Wendi asked.  
  
"A showdown? You know I want to come. Can I place bets now or when I get there?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Sure! Why the hell not. I'll be there in a few, ok."  
  
"See ya then," Michelle hung up the phone.  
  
Wendi made a right turn down 16th street, heading towards Michelle's house. She felt a strange KI following her. -I guess this is the person Michelle was talking about. Her house is just ahead, I'll ask her when I get there!- Wendi continued to drive down the road, still sensing that KI following her. When she got to Michelle's house, Michelle was already outside waiting.  
  
"Hey girl," Michelle said as she jumped in the car.  
  
"Listen there is a strang KI around, tell me if it was the one that you sensed," Wendi said.  
  
Michelle stopped and her face grew serious, a blank expression. She sensed something and she moved her eyes from right to left. She got out of the car, and Wendi followed suit. "God..where the hell is it coming from? It's growing...."  
  
Michelle's eyes darted past Wendi's head, and her expression suddenly changed. Her eye brows and expression suddenly grew harsh, and her eyes turned into slits.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Wendi asked, returning the same glare. She turned around and took a step back next to Michelle. She knew what Michelle had been looking at. Standing about ten feet away from them stood a man in his late 30's. A homeless bum he looked like, with greasy, tangled hair and a cold, dead look upon his face.   
  
His upper lip curled into a smirk so they could see the yellow blotched that covered his decaying teeth.   
  
"Watch yourself", Michelle said, "he isn't human".   
  
Wendi looked towards the man. She felt a sudden wave of energy pass through her, this man's KI had risen. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?".   
  
The man only smirked again, "Dumb Saiyan girls", he said, his voice throaty and lowtoned, "I have been searching for you..."  
  
"Time to power up", Michelle said, closing her eyes and concentrating her power. Michelle saw a dark world all around her. She could see the crushed building in her mind, the horrid screams and the blood, everywhere there was blood. Not just on buildings, but on the people who were laying dead in the fires and streets. She saw her own hands, stained with the blood of a young child who had gotten caught in the middle...of her won blast. That damned alien bastard, he had done it, it wasn't her fault. She wanted all this chaos to stop, but she had caused one more family's life to be destroyed! It wasn't her fault, it wasn't!!!  
  
Michelle opened her eyes as an anger greater than the universe exploded. Her form was suddenly engulfed in a storm of gold and her eyes now became a misty color of sea green. She was now her other being, a Super Saiyan.  
  
Wendi now could see an aweful image in her mind, too. Her sister, her own sister, who looked up to her...she was screaming so loud, the pain filling her tears that spilled out like a waterfall. Wendi hadn't been able to stop her from rocking back and forth, for days it seemed like time stood still. Why had her sister been raped and beated so savegly? If only she had been there to protect her from the dangers of sick bastards like that man. Why had her sister had to have suffered because Wendi had been irresponsible? Why, god dammit, why?!   
  
Wendi let out a scream of rage as she felt her own pain turn into energy. She could feel the waves of energy pulsing through her vains as she, too, transformed into a flash of golden light. Her eyes the same as the sea, and her hair the color of the sun, a burning flame that would never go out.   
  
They stared hard at the man with the greasy black hair. In his right hand was a cigarrette, which he crushed out into his left. He grinned only more pleased it seems, "Very impressive girls, but I'm afraid that your power won't be very useful against me". He only smiled again, his wrinkled skin cracking with every change in his appearence....it was almost as if he was a dead corps.   
  
He shook his head as if showing sympathy for the two Saiyans. "Such a pity to have wasted all that talent. You see, I have no real form. I'm nothing but what makes up matter. An unclassified being, and because of that, I can aquire any form that I want by just taking the victims energy" *AN: He is kinda like Cell, only...well...you know!*  
  
Michelle scowled, "Bastard! Shut up and bring it on already! You're WASTING MY TIME!".   
  
"Alright then," he grinned, and with that, the skin of the old man fell off. The decaying flech sizzled causing a rotten egg smell that was so strong, it set your nose of fire, and undernieth the skin of the old man stood a small version of Freeza. He was only about four feet tall if not higher.   
  
"Die!", Wendi screamed, and flew at the imposter Freeza. With lightning speed, she thrust her right fist at him. Her fist got in a good punch to his nose. Though she felt a bone give away, his face was rock hard. She wouldn't show that it had hurt, though. She drew her hand away and went with the left. Freeza caught it and threw a punch to her stomach. She flew into the side of a large tree which snapped and fell onto Michelle's car.   
  
"Damn you!!", she screamed, and flew at Freeza. He flew straight up into the sky and Michelle followed. She flew at top speed toward him, and he threw three punches at her. She blocked them all. Kick, block, punch, block, left hand punch, block. They continued sparring like she had done many times in practice. This guy was holding back, or was he?   
  
Wendi sat up, her face twisted into a look of pure rage. She stood up and ran into the house and straight into Michelle's closet. She gripped her hands around the long, rasor shap sword that was hanging up. She darted back outside and flew up towards them. "Enough!!", she screamed, and rose the sword above her head. She jolted it down, and it made a clean, cut through Freeza's arm. Blood flew out of the wound towards the street below.   
  
"You'll pay for that wench!", he screamed, and with a blast of KI, flew away towards the far away sun. Michelle stopped, and hovered in mid air.   
  
"Fool", she said, "though he had Freeza's body, he had no idea how to control his powers. Luckily he didn't".  
  
Wendi nodded, and let the sword hang at her side. The both looked towards the bloody street below. There lay an arm...but it wasn't Freeza's. It was long, green, and scaly, but at the fingers, there was hair, and at the finger tips, there were white nails.   
  
"What in the hell is he?", Wendi asked.   
  
"I don't know", Michelle grieved, "but we had better tell the others".   
  
They both nodded, and without looking back, bolted off towards the hospital. Leaving Wendi's car there, while the arm decaded and rotted away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maysie and Heather were pacing the hospital floor. Waiting for someone to arrive. Waiting to see why in the hell they felt Wendi and Michelle's KI raise so quickly.  
  
"DAMN, who do they think that they are?! They could've blown up the damn Earth with that much power! They better have a good explaination when they get here," Heather practically screamed to Maysie. She was pissed at her sister for doing that, and pissed at Michelle for letting Wendi do that.  
  
"Well, we need to wait until they get here to ask them," Maysie said, also very pissed.  
  
As if on time, Wendi and Michelle walk through the hospital doors. Maysie and Heather turned to face them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! YOU COULD'VE......" Heather didn't get to finish, for Michelle interupted her.  
  
Michelle turned her normal, cold glare on to Heather, "We're FINE Heather, thanks for asking. As it so happens, we had an unavoidable problem. In fact, we ALL have a new problem. We have a new enemy, and the problem is, we're dealing with an unclassified demon".   
  
She sat down in a chair and put her face into her hands. Being in that sparring match had drained her. She was such a fool, he must have been able to zap her energy away with every touch.   
  
Heather looked cross, "What do you mean an unclassified demon?"  
  
Michelle's head darted upward, a little too quickly as her head began to spin, "It means that it's a code 404, not found. I've been working for the Capsule Corp. for too long, I'm talking in code. It means that we have no files or classification for this type of alien. We've never seen him before. He can steal the energy away from humans and other beings..remember Cell?"   
  
Heather and Maysie nodded.  
  
"Well, our main problem here is that he can turn into his victim. A shape shifter. That means he can be anyone at anytime," Michelle said.  
  
Maysie sank into her chair as Michelle leaned her head back into the wall.   
  
"And his motive?", Heather continued wanting more information.   
  
Michelle simply closed her eyes and rocked her head back and forth, "Aren't all of our enemies motives the same? To destory the last of the Saiyan warriors and be the strongest being in the world". She sighed, "It seems like no one, not even aliens can come up with an original scene."  
  
Wendi walked over and took a seat next to Michelle and Maysie.  
  
"What I don't get is why he showed up now? I mean, we aren't the only Saiyans left ya know. Why can't we just live a peaceful life?" Maysie complained.  
  
"Maysie, you don't get anything. We can't live a peaceful life cause fighting is in our blood," Michelle said.  
  
"Fighting is what makes us Saiyans, we fight to live. We have to protect this world. We failed to do so with our planet," Heather said.  
  
Wendi was quiet the whole time. Lost in thought. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"What's bugging you?" Maysie asked.  
  
"Yeah Wendi, you are usually the one to talk us into something," Heather told her sister.  
  
Michelle walked up to Wendi and placed a hand on her forehead,"She doesn't have a fever. I can't figure out what is wrong with her."  
  
Wendi's expression turned blank. How could she have let that stupid alien creature get the best of her? She had trained so hard, still that punch went nowhere. Wendi looked up at Michelle's eyes, and turned angry. She stood.  
  
"I let that damn alien get the best of me! I can't believe that happened. As strong as we are, I couldn't even get a punch in on him. Neither could Michelle! I don't really know what to do!" Wendi was so upset, that she punched a hole on the hospital wall.   
  
Maysie turned her eyes towards Wendi and stood up. She couldn't take it when Wendi got all upset and worked up about little things. She was about to open her mouth, but Heather stopped her.  
  
"Look Wendi, it wasn't your fault. Normally we know a little bit more about our enemy than you guys did today. We've never met this guy before, so we have no idea of what he's capable of," Heather said   
  
Michelle put her hands behind her head, "Yeah, Wendi, and besides, everyone knows that when a Saiyan is defeated, it only becomes stronger. That's how the legend goes, anyway. Look what you did to that wall". She smiled, "Lighten up a little bit".   
  
Wendi still wasn't satisfied. She had gotten a persistant temper at nature, and she wasn't going to brush off a simple defeat like that. Sometimes, she though, her friends were too casual to be Saiyans. "Look you guys-", she began, but she was soon cut off by Maysie.   
  
"Do you guys feel that?" Maysie asked, standing up and running to the end of the hall to which there was a window.   
  
The three girls all exchanged glanses and jumped up from their seats, following Maysie down the hall. They all peered out of the window to see what Maysie was speaking of. Sure enough, they could feel it. A large amount of energy.   
  
"You don't think...", Wendi said, her voice beginning to shake. They all searched around for the power. Maysie suddenly grinned. There was a power, but in a good sense. In the distance, they saw figures flying. At first they were specks, but rapidly grew.   
  
Michelle stepped away from the window, crossed her arms and smiled, "Well I'll be damned," she laughed, "It's the Z fighters."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK OK.....I know that it was boring, but HEY.......I wanted everyone to know who they were. The next chapter, everyone learns the girls secret! hehe.....That will be fun!!! I want to thanks Mizeriechik for the help on this!!!!! She rocks!!!  



	5. Secret Known--They Are Saiyans

The Secret is Revealed; They are Saiyans!  
Co-written by Mizeriechik  
  
Dedications: I really can't think of any!! OH YEAH.....Mizeriechik, Mysterious, and Truelove2763!!! There they are.....OH and all of the ppl that reivewed!!!  
  
Intro: OK....this picks up where we left off with the others at the hospital!! I hope that you like the last chapter! WE put alot of work into it!! Well....here comes the usual!!  
  
Summary: I really can't think of one. hehe....just read it and find out!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all turned away from the window, knocking Michelle into a nearby wall as they ran past her.   
  
"Bakas!!", she screamed at them as she gathered herself up. She followed them out of the hospital door and out onto the black pavement outside of the glass doors. The people that had once been specks now flew down from the sky and landed a few feet away from the four girls.   
  
"Hey, girls", Gohan smiled as his KI suddenly vanished.   
  
"Hi Gohan", they all said in unison. It seemed like a long time since they had seen them. Ever since Pan had arrived in the hospital, the only person who had been seeing them since two years ago was Maysie, who cared for Pan. Michelle saw Trunks once in a while at the CC, but Heather hadn't seen them in a while, and was surpised to see how much older Gohan looked.   
  
"So how has Pan been doing?", Krillin asked, looking up at Maysie.  
  
"She is alright now. She had lost alot of blood, but she is doing better," Mayise said.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Videl asked.  
  
"Videl," Wendi started,"Did you not hear what Maysie just said? Pan is fine, Maysie and I are her nurses. She is pullin through just fine!" Wendi said.  
  
"Ok Ms. Bitch, don't get all pushy about it," Michelle said.  
  
"I can get pushy if I want," Wendi said.  
  
Michelle's face got red with anger, while everyone else, except Trunks, was laughing. Trunks was not ammused by this scene. He thought that it was pethatic!  
  
"I don't see why Pan is friends with you bunch of holligans! You are all crazy," Trunks said.  
  
Wendi, Michelle, Maysie, and Heather turned to look at Trunks. Wendi's face got red with anger, as did Michelle's, while Heather and Maysie were not amused my his statement.   
  
Michelle looked at Trunks and an evil smile appeared on her face, "I'll show you how crazy we can be".   
  
Michelle turned her gaze over to a certain pale haired half Saiyan and her eyes again turned into slits. "You", she said in a cold toned voice, "Can I talk to you for just a minute?".   
  
Trunks turned his face towards Michelle. -Oh shit- he thought to himself. He sighed, "yeah, sure".   
  
Michelle marched over to him and walked past him, grabbing the side of his collar with her right hand. She wrenched him till he almost fell over and dragged him behind the building wall.   
  
"Hey you two, get a room!", Wendi shouted, momentarily forgetting her worries.   
  
Michelle pushed Trunks against the wall. He must have sensed she was about to lecure him, because he turned his eyes towards the sky, as if rolling his eyes or shaking his head.   
Michelle took a deep breath, making it sound like she was going to talk. Instead, she reeled her fist forward, and before Trunks knew what had happened, he was on all fours, his left eye pulsing and already turning purple.   
  
"What in god's name was that for?", he asked looking up at her, his KI flaring.   
  
Michelle turned her emotionless face to him, "It's because of you that innocent girl is lying in that bed up there", she said, her voice in a higher, icier tone than usual.   
  
Michelle remembered when she had felt that way over a guy. He had tried to pressure her to screwing him, and because she wouldn't, he left her for some blonde bimbo. How she hated men sometimes! She turned around and walked back from behind the wall and rejoined the rest of the group, with Trunks stumbling behind her, only physically able to see out of one eye.  
  
"Ok Michelle, what happened?" Maysie asked.  
  
"I gave him a piece of my mind," Michelle said.  
  
Trunks walked up to his dad. Vegeta turned to look at his son. He stiffeled a laugh.  
  
"What is so funny, dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I told you to watch out for those girls, but nooooooo you wouldn't listen. I tried to tell ya," Vegeta said.  
  
"Trunks, I hope that you are happy! You go what you deserved!" Wendi said.  
  
"Really!" Maysie said.  
  
"You are lower that scum," Heather said.  
  
"OK now, I wouldn't go that far," Goten said.  
  
"Goten has a point," Bulma said.  
  
"And that point would be?" Wendi was still in her bitch mode.  
  
"I guess that it doesn't have a point," Bulma said.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Then why did you say that?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess that I just wanted to say something," Bulma said.  
  
Everyone started to laugh. They were so caught up in the moment, that they didn't notice the figure above them.   
  
Michelle was the first stopped laughing. No, it couldn'tbe. The KI power was so low that she hadn't even sensed something was nearby. She slowly and casually turned her turned her eyes up towards that sky. There, she saw him, a small figure, about half a mile away. Dammit, why hadn't she noticed him?! She was so stupid. She looked down at the ground and tapped Wendi's arm with her nuckle. Wendi didn't feel it, so she tapped her arm again.  
  
"What?!" Wend asked getting irratated again.  
  
Michelle's eyes were still on the ground, "Look up, but act natural, no fast movments."  
  
Wendi's expression suddenly grew serious, "Do we have company?" she asked in a low mono tone voice.  
  
Michelle slowly nodded, "What are we going to do? He has an advantage on us right now, he could blow up this whole area from a distance like that."  
  
"How far away is he?" Wendi asked, trying to see upward without moving her head to noticably.  
  
"Half a mile, if not more," Michelle replied, "We can't risk doing anything untill we ger away from the hospital. Pan and everyone are still in there, and there is no way we can get them out in time."  
  
"What is it?" Maysie asked. Maysie looked at Wendi and Michelle's expressioless faces, "You guys act like you just saw a ghost."  
  
"Houston, we have a problem," Michelle whispered to Maysie, trying to knock some sense into her half empty brain.  
  
"WHAT?!" Maysie screamed.  
  
Wendi knocked her upside the head, "Keep your damn voice down!"  
  
"Sorry," Maysie said.  
  
Heather had suddenly noticed it too, for she was avoiding to look up, "Is that who we are dealing with?" Heather asked the other two, and they just nodded.  
  
Wendi felt something. She jolted her head up, but not to draw much attention. she turned towards the others,"Damn, he moved."  
  
Goku, Goten and Gohan looked at them curiously. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chouatzo noticed this also. Videl and Bra thought that they were crazy.  
  
"What are your problems?" Trunks asked.  
  
The girls didn't answer, but they started to gather their KI.  
  
"What are you girls doing? What is that energy around you!" Vegeta stood there, not getting an answer.  
  
Heather sent a telepathic message her friends,"Ready, fire the wave away from the hospital. He was right there.....NOW"  
  
The girls put there hands together and silently started to do a Kamekameha.   
  
"Ka....Me...Ha...Me," the girls whispered.  
  
"What are they doing?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No way....." Goten said.  
  
"They are doing a Kamekameha," Goku said.  
  
"Everyone, down," Yamcha said.  
  
"HAAAA....." The girls fired a beam, but it hit nothing. The shape shifter had already moved.  
  
"God dammit," Maysie screamed.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at what we have here! A bunch of pathetic excuses for fighters, much less, most of you are Saiyans," the voice said.  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch! Why in the hell are you back?! Come to get another ass whoopin'?!" Michelle's temper was flaring.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked.  
  
Wendi turned towards Goku and everyone else,"We are talking about the creature that we fought at Michelle's house! He is back, and we are gonna kick his ass into the next dimension!"  
  
"That is what you thought last time, you dumb warrior! And what exactly happened?" the creature asked.  
  
"Well," Wendi turned around to face the direction where he was,"I do recall me cutting off your arm with Maysie's sword!"  
  
"UH.....that was just a mishap! It is time to destroy you Wendi, you pathetic excuse for a Saiyan warrior!" The creature said as he appeared out of the dark. He was still the Freeza look a like.  
  
"A SAIYAN?!" Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Videl, Gohan, Bulma, Goten, Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha, Bra, Tien, and Chouatzo said, shocked.  
  
"You can't be a Saiyan. Me....." Vegeta didn't get to finish.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know the whole 'you are not Saiyan's speech'" Michelle said.  
  
"We are! We won't get into detail about it now," Maysie said.  
  
"Cause we got a battle to finish," Wendi said.  
  
"Well, if you are what you say you are, prove it!" Gohan said.  
  
Heather turned towards Gohan,"Alright then we will!"  
  
"Ready girls?" Wendi asked.  
  
They all turned towards Wendi and nodded.  
  
"Power up!" the said in unisom.  
  
Everyone else stood in awe at their power. Soon, the girl were ingulfed in gold flames. The gold flames of a Super Saiyan. The girls concentrated their power, and soon were surronded by elements. They were in this order:  
  
Wendi-Fire  
Michelle-Water  
Heather-Wind  
Maysie-Ice  
  
The element soon turned into armor. They were still in SSJ mode, though. Wendi's armor was red and white;Michelle's was silver and black; Heather's was Navy Blue and White; Maysie was Aqua Blue and Green. *AN: Lame colors, We know! Sue us!* Wendi and Michelle had holsters on the back of their armors for weapons. Wendi had Twin Katanas and Michelle had a Single Bladed sword.*AN:Kinda indentical to Trunks'  
  
Michelle turned to Gohan and the others,"Satisfied now?"  
  
"Uh....." was all Gohan could say.  
  
"Ok...I am lost here, what is going on?" Bra asked.  
  
"You should now, dear girl. After all, you are acquiring there powers," the Freeza double said.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Bra asked.  
  
Wendi and Michelle was getting really upset at this,"Are we gonna fight, or sit around a table, drinking tea, and talking about Bra's new power?!" Wendi and Michelle asked together.  
  
The Freeza double turned towards the young Super Saiyan Quartet,"Well, if that is what you want...then so be it. Although I was looking forward to some tea and cakes," he said, 'trying' to be funny.  
  
"Enought talk! Let's get down to business, shall we?" Heather looked at Maysie and nodded. They flew towards the Freeza dude, only to be knocked back by his attack. Heather and Maysie both collided with a wall.  
  
"Stupid Saiyans, who do you think you are?" he asked.  
  
"Ok dude, you are asking for it," Trunks said.  
  
"Michelle, stop him. This is our fight," Wendi said.  
  
Michelle walked over to Trunks and knocked him to the ground,"LISTEN, you can't go in there. This is our fight, we are not letting you fight our battle!"  
  
Trunks stood and regained his composure,"What do you mean 'you're fight'?"Trunks asked.  
  
Michelle was about to lose her temper, until Vegeta made his comment.  
  
"He just mocked our Saiyan Heritage! I am not going to sit around here and do nothing," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah, that guy as really gone to far," Gohan said.  
  
"We can do this together," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, dad is right for once. We are all Saiyans, we have to stick together," Goten said.  
  
Michelle was now highly pissed. Noone questioned her authority. Michelle glanced over at Maysie and Heather, who were struggling to get up. -OK...this dude is gonna get it!- Michelle walked towards Wendi and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let's get this bastard!" Michelle said as she drew out her sword.  
  
"Right!" Wendi reached behind her and drew her katanas and got in a fight stance," You want us, you son-of-a-bitch? Then come an get us."  
  
"As you wish, but belive me, that will be your undoing," the Freeza look alike took his fighting stance, as his KI started to rise.  
  
The one thing that the Super Saiyan Quartet and the Z fighters didn't know, was that they were in for one hell of a fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe.....I am done with this one!!! I have to shout out to my girl, Mizeriechik, for helping me on this. The next part whould be out by this week or the weekend!!!! HEHE....our brain power is being drained!! Well, until then, as always, JA NE!!!!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Mizeriechik  
  
Disclamer-The usual!! 


	6. The Fight Continues--Peace at Last

The Fight Continues; Peace at Last!  
Co-written by: Mizeriechik  
  
  
No dedications or nothing this time. We only wanna thank the ppl that stood by us when we needed it. So this is the sequel to "The Secret is Revealed;They are Saiyans". This is the last chapter. Also, email Mizeriechik: Sci@eyerobics.net  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michelle and Wendi gathered their KI around themselves, and as quick as a flash, turned gold and flew into the sky. Michelle turned her head just in time to see the shocked faces on Vegeta's and Trunk's faces. She smirked to herself, remembering the way Trunks had laughed at her shock-ridden face when she first saw him become a legendary Super Saiyan. She caught herself in the moment just long enough to realize that she was still hurtling toward Freeza. Wendi took the upper hand, and was already there. Wendi drove at Freeza, both Katanas in the air, she made a quick jab at Freeza's neck, but he ducked faster than lighting, and offered one good punch to her stomach. Wendi backed off and tossed one sword behind her. It fell into a tree and dissapeared. One sword was easier to work with, as she would be needing one hand at least.   
  
Michelle came up from Freeza's blind left and rammed her foot into Freeza's left ear. He stumbed to one side and looked up at her. She had powered down into a freefall and was diving towards Freeza, sword risen overhead. Freeza ducked and dodged the sword that Michelle slashed at him.   
  
"Forget this, god dammit!!," Heather screamed as she blasted off into the air once again. She watched as Michelle returned her sword to her sheath, and stopped a few feet short form where they were sparring. All she could make out were arms, feet, and legs flying in ever which directing. Suddenly, they both dissapeared, and only did they reappear when there was a loud crash, and Michelle fell towards the Earth.   
  
Michelle hit a car down below, crashing through the wind shield. Everyone looked towards the car as Michelle could not be seen. A second later, there was a clicking noise, and the car exploded into a giant fire ball, broken glass and metal pieces. Michelle appeared a moment later where the car had once been, her arm deeply cut, and a look of pure rage on her scratched face. She got up, stumbled over and fell again. Everyone could see her eyes pinched closed. "BASTARD!!!!", she screamed and exploded into gold once again.   
  
Maysie exploded, too, into a shimmer of gold and rocketed upwards, "You'll pay for that!!!", she yelled and head butted Freeza from the back. He flew towards the open sky, and Heather exploded into a stream of small kamehameha waves. Freeza dissapeared into a cloud of smoke.   
  
Michelle got up once again and flew into the sky, but not before Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta were up, while Bra stayed behind. They all watched the cloud of smoke disappear. Maysie looked away and cringed with anger as they all knew what to expect. There stood a perfect Cell, untouched and as usual, Perfect.   
  
As horrible and unbelievable as this scene was, Wendi lowered her head and had expected that this would have happened. But the question was still baffling her; how the hell had he aquired so many bodies. To her knowledge, Cell had been killed many years ago, and had taken Goku's life with him....maybe he was already dead...or had been brought back with the Dragon balls. No matter what thought passed her head, none of them seemed very rational.   
  
Wendi now looked up into the ruckess as Cell and Maysie were sparring. Wendi knew that the only people who could see it were her, Heather and Michelle, but Maysie's eyes were flashing back from her normal form to Super Saiyan green...a definate sign of decreasing power. If she heled up like this much longer, she surely lose her battle. Heather and Michelle seemed to notice it too, for Heather's eyes were fixed like a snake about to stike, and Michelle was looking straight up from about fifty feet below, about ten feet above her, the Z fighters looked pale. They must have had nightmares about such a thing returning.   
  
Michelle could feel her strengh return, as she had stopped her super Saiyan form for only a short time. In that short time, her power and anger has grown, and she flew upwards towards the clouds. She stopped next to Wendi, who's eyes were still fixed on Maysie. "She can't hold out much longer", Michelle said, almost in a whisper. She saw Wendi nod out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"As much as I hate to break this little charade up..," Heather said flying down towards them, "I think we'd better call on the Z team to help us out".   
  
Michelle's face grew steadily aggitated, "What?! Why do we need their help? We can handle this one out own?".   
  
"Oh, SOMEONE pulled a Vegeta", Wendi smirked, looking at her pig headed friend.   
  
"Fine", Michelle said crossing her arms over her chest. She looked down towards the group of Z fighters, "Hey!! Are your asses going to help or not?"  
  
She saw them all look in their direction, and she heard a small sheer sound as Trunks pulled out his sword. Michelle did the same as she saw all of the Z fighters get into gear. Michelle nodded towards Heather. Heather exchanged nods. Heather closed her eyes and tried to reach the mind of all the fighters. "Guys", Heather said as everyone suddenly heard her voice in their heads, "Let's all go for him at once, he may have Cell's body, but it's not Cell. Ready? GO!".   
  
Everyone rocketed towards Cell, and in a blink of an eye, Cell punched Maysie away and she hurtled towards the building. Using the last of her strength, she stopped herself before hitting, and fell onto her back.   
  
Goten was the first to offer a hard punch to Cell's back, followed by a sharp knee kick by Wendi. Michelle flinched as she realized what a hypocrite she was being. It wasn't fair to gang up on one, but for what he had done to her car and friends, she couldn't forgive him. Michelle blazed towards him and kicked his right shoulder. She felt a strong snap, but not enough to break his arm. It seemed as if he was a living, breathing, walking fortress.  
  
Wendi suddenly stopped, and she raced towards Heather and Michelle, grabbing them both in mid air as she ran by. "What?!", they both raged at her as they stopped 20 feet below the fight. The sparring between Cell and the Z fighters was still raging.   
  
"Listen, he has Cell's body right?." Wendi asked.   
  
Michelle was silent, "Does the phrase 'no shit sherlock' mean anything to you!?".   
  
She ignored Michelle's comments, "That means he has his body part and everything." She watched as Michelle and Heather made a 'you're perverted' face. Again, she ignored this,"Guys, focus, weren't the androids built with a self destruct device?!".   
  
Michelle and Heather's eyes suddenly grew wide. Why hadn't THEY thought of that?   
  
"We have to make a wave big enough to get through his shell....", Michelle said.   
  
"Alright", Wendi said looking grim, "Girls, if we have to sacrafice our lives for this blast, we have to sacrafice our lives.....".   
  
"No...", Heather began..."you don't mean...".   
  
"Yes", Wendi said lowering her head, "Keokan times four with a kamehameha wave".   
  
"But that...", Michelle said..."No one's ever been able to pull that off...and lived through it".   
  
Wendi put her hand out, "I'm not afraid".   
  
The other's placed their hands on top of Wendi's and nodded.   
  
They all looked up, the guy's powers had decreased greatly. The three of them closed their eyes and saw the imaged. Their homes, destroyed, their loved one, hurt and emotionally destoryed, innocent bystanders, all killed without a chance. A suddenly blast exploded, and all three of them transformed into a golden cloud. Three Saiyans standing ready to die. "KEOKAN!", they all yelled in unison.....The deaths....."TIMES"....blood of their kills...."FOUR!!!!"....The power swept through them, and they felt the blood coursing through their veins faster than light. They drew back their hands, this had to be quick. "KA-ME-HA-ME-.....HAAAA!!!!!".   
  
Three beams of white, blinding light became one. A blast so intensly large, it could be viewed from outer space. All three girls held their fires, but the blast was so big, they were forced to the ground. Feet planet and pressure growing, they held their positions. The wave stretched into the sky and hit Cell. The others had seen it coming and had bolted away. They lay on the ground, unable to withstand the force. Cell was now doing a KAMEHAMEHA wave of his own, keeping the blase arms length away from his flesh and bones.  
  
Michelle, Wendi, and Heather all felt their energy dissapearing rapidly. Michelle closed her eyes, 'It's just a dream, I can only do this in a dream, and when I wake up, I'll be alright'.   
  
Heather was making gasping sounds, "I'LL...GET...THOUGH THIS!!!".   
  
Wendi's teeth were grinding into her lip, and it was now bleeding. 'I won't let everyone down. I, we, can do this.'   
  
Cell was as confident as ever with his wave, and it was getting farther and farther away against his own. The Z fighters were wide eyed and gawking. Goten and Gohan were struggling to get up, but it felt as if the gravity level was at maximum capasity.   
  
Michelle, Heather, and Wendi dropped to their knees, only a few seconds remaining of their power.   
  
"KEOKAN TIMES FOUR!!!! KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!!!!", they turned their head and out of the corner of their eyes they saw Maysie, a thick beam of light fly out of her hands and joined theirs. Their mouths slowly parted in awe, as the beam flew towards Cell, and it dominated his own. The wave passed through him, but it was if time stopped as he decinigated in mid air. First his arm melted as it it were wax on a candle stick. The blood drying instantly in the blast. Then his head and body dissapeared into the heat, and the last thing they heard was his piercing screams,"I'll be back!!" as the last of him was blown away.   
  
Almost instantly, the blast stopped, there was no fading, no sheering, just silents. Michelle, Wendi, Heather and Maysie stood still. There was no breeathing. Suddenly, without warning, they all fell to their knees, and to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Few Weeks Later:  
  
It seemed everything returned to normal. The past five weeks have seemed like a distant dream that had never happened, but it had. No one remembered much about the few seconds when that shape shifter's life had ended. But everyone remembered the looks on the four girl's faces when they had awoken in hospital beds early the next morning. There hadn't been any serious injuries, only second desgree burns on the palms of their hands, some stiches on Michelle's arm, and a small fracture to Maysie's jaw bone. All in all everything seemed normal.   
  
Michelle still worked at the Capsule Corp., bickered with Trunks, and pulled Sarcastic remarks.  
  
Maysie and Wendi continued to work at the hospital, caring for Pan; until she got out, and other people that came in with injuries, (though those were usually minor).   
  
Heather was still a teacher, loving to be away from the fighting and violence, despite some of the tempers of her younger male and some female students. How she loved not having to deal with growing powers...  
  
That is, until Bra blew a hole in her class room celing when she failed a test. That certainly got Bulma and Vegeta's blood pressure sky high.  
  
Pan got better over time. She regained her self-esteem, and decided to stay away from Capsule Corp. Bra came over to visit alot, talking about her new powers.  
  
"So...how's it going?" Bra asked Pan.  
  
Pan sighed,"Fine. You?"  
  
"Ok...I got some good news," Bra said.  
  
"What about?" Pan asked.  
  
"After you were released from the hospital, Trunks told Marron that he didn't want to she her anymore. Marron threw a hissy fit, she asked my brother why he wanted to stop seeing her. Trunks told her that he was in love with someone. Can you believe it?" Bra asked.  
  
Pan stood, not able to make a movement,"I thought that he would never stop seeing Marron. I betch she was pissed when Trunks told her who he was in love with!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, actually, everyone was really dumbstruck," Bra said.  
  
"Who was it?" Pan asked.  
  
"You Pan, he is in love with you," Bra said.  
  
Pan couldn't believe what she had heard. Finally, with a big weight lifted off of her heart, she passed out.  
  
"Pan?! DAMN....that girl will never learn," Bra walked over to call someone.  
  
"Hello, Michelle. Pan fainted....yeah yeah..she is ok, just a little shocked. Call Wendi and Maysie, tell them that Pan is on her way to the hospital AGAIN, and call Heather, tell her to meet us at the hospital. OH...tell Trunks why you are at it. Ja," Bra hung up the phone, picked Pan up, and flew towards the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tokyo Memorial:  
  
Michelle hadn't done anything between the time she had hung up the phone, called Wendi, but laughed. She knew it, she should have been guilty for doing such a thing, but she had laughed so hard that tears had been flowing out of her eyes. She had then called Wendi and Trunks and had gotten an equal chewing out from both of them. When everyone had arrived at the hospital and Pan had been revived. Michelle had dumped a pitcher of ice cold water on her, had brushed her hands together and explained there would be no charge. Pan and Trunks had agreed to disagree and were now going out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wendi, Heather, Michelle and Maysie now stood atop the highest, grassy hill looking down on the city.   
  
Michelle crossed her arms and sighed, "Well, glad to see that everyone and everythings back to normal."  
  
Wendi turned to Michelle,"Well, that is true. I am glad to see Pan doing better. She finally is going out with Trunks. I'd say, all in all, everything will be ok."  
  
Maysie sighed and jumped for joy, 'YAY!", she yelled, knocking Heather backwards.  
  
Wendi, Michelle, and Maysie all looked over the hill as Heather tumbled down, screaming cuss words at the top of her lungs.  
  
"DAMN, MAYSIE, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS. OW...SHIT....DAMMIT! FUCK!" Heather screamed.  
  
The three girls exchanged worried glanses and all jetted off in different directions. Their only hope was, as they flew through the air as quick as possible, that the Z fighters wouldn't think there was a new enemy when they come speeding by.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, everyone was happy. Their lives had gotten back to normal. The world was at peace, or was it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THAT IS IT!!!! This story is done with. No more parts...unless we decide to write a sequel. WELL....that is a BIG maybe. We are 'talking' about it!!!! Go and check out Mizeriechik's site: www.eyerobics.net/sci!! Well......we are gonna jet!! Ja ne!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Mizeriechik!!  
  
Disclamers: We don't own Dragonball Z/GT!! 


	7. The New Characters

The Characters  
  
This is an out look at of the Characters in my DBZ fanfic. The ones that you don't recogonize. Let's get started, shall we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Name: Wendi  
Height: 5'7"  
Eyes: Aqua  
Hair: Blonde w/kinky, natural curls  
Shows up in: Just in Time, mentioned in Too Late...?!  
Personality: Wendi is very outgoing and has a quick wit. She is very romantic and kind hearted(sometimes). She is a smart ass, loves the outdoors, and hates people that are stuck on themselves.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Heather  
Height: 5'5"  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: Blonde  
Shows up in: Just in Time, mentioned in Too Late.....?!  
Personality: Heather is a very funny person. She loves gymnastics, and tormenting her sister. She is a really fun person to be around. She loves ppl with a good attitude, and hates ppl who are really smart alecks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Michelle  
Height: 5'6"  
Eyes: Greenish-brown  
Hair: Reddish-brown  
Show up in: Who Are These 4 Girls And What Is Up With Bra?!  
Personality: Michelle is serious, mischevious, and sarcastic. Viloent when angry. She likes animals, doesn't like being told what to do, and is stubborn. She LOVES to draw. She likes people who give her her space and people who get along and accept each other for who and what they are She hates people who pressure her/force her to do things that she don't want to; people who stick their noses in her buisness, racist people, mean people...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Maysie  
Height: 5'4"  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Blonde  
Shows up in: Secrets Revealed; Pan is Alive  
Personality: Maysie is the person who will speak her mind when needed. She is very out speaking and has blond attacks. (falling, walking into stuff, that sorta thing). Her and Wendi usually do those kind things. She like ppl with a good attitude. She hates people who follow her around and get on her nerves.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Each of these girls has a secret to figure out, and guess what, it is the same. They share the same secret, and the same origin. SO...tell me what you think of the characters. Can you guess there secret? Well, review and I'll tell ya in the next chapter: "Who Are These 4 Girls And What Is Up With Bra?!" Well until the next chapter.....JA NE!!!!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  



End file.
